Home
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bryan asked for a day off and waits for Nate to come back from his shift. — Flash Fiction.


Everyday and every night, it was the same old thing. Hoping that Bellamy, or even Clarke don't walk through the door and tell him something he didn't want to hear. Sometimes he'd wait, or wander with a hole in his chest, while trying his hardest not to seem like the only one who's breaking inside. Like he wasn't entirely whole since coming to the ground.

He reached over to the empty part of his bed where Nate slept. There were days when he'd wake and Nate wouldn't be there. It was kind of surreal and he'd have to remind himself that Nate worked nights and he had the courtesy to let him sleep. He didn't like it that much.

Bryan sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached for the light beside the bed and turned it on, he didn't wear shirts to bed, which Nate didn't seem to mind. He flipped the covers and dragged his legs off the bed. Hanging his head, Bryan rubbed at his eyes again, trying to rid sleep from his mind. He wanted to be awake when Nate came back from his shift, he asked for a day off and they approved. He didn't have to work until tomorrow instead of the early morning.

Bryan bit his lip. Laid back down and turned the light off. Nate won't be off until later, so he settled in the bed, turning on his side and staring at that empty space again. He was still tired, his eyes were heavy. He couldn't help but close his eyes and hope that Nate would be there when he woke up.

When he did eventually wake again, the sound of the doorknob jiggling is what got him. Bryan sat up, breathing hard as Nate walked in. He closed the door, not realizing Bryan was watching him in the dark as he dropped something on the floor.

"Nate," Bryan murmured.

He hummed, "Did I wake you?"

Bryan shook his head, even though Nate couldn't see him. He flipped the blanket, waiting eagerly for Nate to crawl beside him. It took a bit of waiting since Nate was taking off most of his clothes and washing his face in the bathroom. When he finally did come to the bed, Bryan leaned forward, ignoring how his heart still thudded in his chest at being so close to the one he loved.

"Don't you have work?"

Bryan skimmed his hand along Nate's arm, the other already holding his bicep, pulling him closer. "Day off," he said, kissing Nate.

 _Home. Nate was home._

"Did you miss me," Nate wondered, dragging Bryan against him. He can hear the smugness in Nate's voice, the one that always makes Bryan roll his eyes, but he's right. Bryan did miss Nate, even though they live with one another in the same place, the fear of one of them dying was still fresh on his mind. An entangle bit of fear that they were living in a nightmare he will never wake from.

Nate was his refuge. A place he needed to stay grounded.

He was steady, calm as he laid down and Nate had crawled slightly on top of him, his hand smoothing over his stomach, fingertips digging lightly in the muscle until he made his way to his neck, keeping him in place as Nate deepened the kiss. He coaxed a moan from Bryan's lips when he moved down to kiss his neck.

"You really did miss me," Nate says, voice low.

Bryan nodded, panting and tilted his head back. He gripped Nate's shoulders, pulling him back up. "I want it to be just us," he said, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. "Just us."

"I like the sound of that," Nate said, kissing him again.

It didn't take long for sleep to catch up to Nate. Bryan was lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Nate stroked his hair.

"We should take another break," Nate said, sleep addled.

Bryan nodded. "Maybe in a few months when things calm down." _And t don't end up dead by then._ He didn't want to think about that, he wanted to stay in this little moment with Nate, his home, and forget about everything else that was happening. He wanted nothing more than to have that peace of mind where he lived near the water on a farm, raising chickens, smiling and living a full life. He wanted that, a fantasy, a place in his heart where only he and Nate lived.

* * *

 **Note:** My laptop has been messing up, so I can't write long fics anymore. :/ Anyway, I wanted to write these two when I saw them, there aren't many fics out there of them, so I tried. :/

Might write more.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.


End file.
